sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 Jun 2016
00:02:16 CHAT Raelcontor: hello children 00:02:49 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 00:02:51 CHAT DaniSkies: /me -ify 00:03:10 CHAT Raelcontor: o hey 00:03:12 CHAT Raelcontor: ,,,,,you 00:03:50 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 00:03:52 CHAT Leucippus: froot 00:04:21 CHAT Raelcontor: msd continues to have fluffier and fluffier hair 00:04:29 CHAT Raelcontor: his next regen? cotton ball 00:05:02 CHAT Leucippus: Hypersthene got an update too 00:05:05 CHAT Leucippus: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Test_2.png 00:05:33 QUIT Snowy5447 has warped out 00:05:36 CHAT Leucippus: and brb 00:10:56 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:14:54 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:18:10 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:47:45 CHAT Leucippus: wb 00:48:43 CHAT Raelcontor: thank 00:55:56 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 01:00:53 CHAT Startropolis: hi 01:02:03 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 01:02:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hey nerds 01:02:22 CHAT Raelcontor: omg ur alive 01:02:27 CHAT Startropolis: hi 01:02:52 CHAT Startropolis: wait what whos this 01:03:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: a user 01:03:07 CHAT Raelcontor: someone who hasnt been here in a while ;v 01:03:19 CHAT Raelcontor: almost a month 01:03:28 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i kinda forget about stuff 01:03:33 CHAT Raelcontor: lol same 01:03:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: (which is a habit and is bad) 01:04:42 CHAT Raelcontor: tru 01:04:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so uh 01:04:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: lets see here 01:05:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ive been sick for 3 days 01:05:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and someone decided to make edge art for inside out for some reason 01:05:43 CHAT Raelcontor: 1: rip 01:05:44 CHAT Raelcontor: 2: ew 01:06:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the artist is egotistical af 01:06:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: like 01:06:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: if you comment negatively on their art 01:06:16 CHAT Temporal Umbra: such as crticisim 01:06:24 CHAT Temporal Umbra: block to the face 01:06:41 CHAT Raelcontor: o 01:06:41 CHAT Raelcontor: ew 01:06:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: favorite without commenting 01:06:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: block to the face 01:07:07 CHAT Raelcontor: o the cringe 01:07:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what else 01:07:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hmm 01:07:51 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:07:59 CHAT Raelcontor: link me to the inside out art 01:08:12 CHAT Raelcontor: i must see this 01:08:22 CHAT Leucippus: same 01:08:36 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://leeanix.deviantart.com/art/Crawling-From-Hell-592529278 01:08:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: just 01:08:45 CHAT Temporal Umbra: theres too much edge 01:08:49 CHAT Raelcontor: bigoh my god 01:09:05 CHAT Raelcontor: "I have had the idea to draw Fear super wicked for a long time now." 01:09:12 CHAT Raelcontor: smallim wheezing 01:09:29 CHAT Temporal Umbra: they have a thing for birds for some reason 01:09:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: to the point they apparently made a video about how much they love their bird 01:09:57 CHAT Raelcontor: THEIR ART IS LIKE ALL FEAR IM SOBBING 01:09:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Raelcontor, please don't abuse caps! 01:10:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: r i p 01:10:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e p 01:10:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: of out of all characters 01:10:23 CHAT Temporal Umbra: they picked fear 01:10:24 CHAT Raelcontor: and i thought ii/i was obsessive 01:10:42 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and out of all movies 01:10:50 CHAT Temporal Umbra: they picked iinside out/i 01:10:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: w h y 01:11:17 CHAT Raelcontor: /me cries 01:11:19 CHAT Raelcontor: so cringe 01:11:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: apparently theyre so edgy that they made a group for edgy inside out villain ocs 01:11:52 CHAT Raelcontor: i ccant breateh 01:12:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i n d e e d 01:12:15 CHAT Leucippus: I found his youtube lmao 01:12:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: one of the inside out edgelords has art thats 01:12:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: uh 01:12:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: too edgy and terrifying 01:12:41 CHAT Raelcontor: it wasnt even that good of a movie 01:12:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e p 01:12:59 CHAT Leucippus: I think that the artist is a she 01:13:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yeah 01:13:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: thats a she 01:13:07 CHAT Leucippus: oh 01:13:11 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:13:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im used to they/their pronouns 01:13:18 CHAT Raelcontor: i bet she wants to sex fear 01:13:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: sexytimes you say 01:13:40 CHAT Temporal Umbra: lets see here 01:13:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: next edge 01:13:50 CHAT Raelcontor: please 01:13:50 CHAT Raelcontor: dont 01:14:02 CHAT Raelcontor: i like having eyes 01:14:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh god 01:14:18 CHAT Temporal Umbra: one of the inside out edgelords made a group for one shipping 01:14:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: which is just 01:14:30 CHAT Temporal Umbra: golden frieza x yellow diamond 01:14:37 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and the icon is terrifying as it is 01:14:46 CHAT Raelcontor: bigyellow diamond? 01:14:48 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:14:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e p 01:14:55 CHAT Raelcontor: /me kills off YD 01:15:02 CHAT Raelcontor: im saving raelniverse 01:15:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "Frieza And His Long Lost Wife!" 01:15:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: no 01:15:09 CHAT Temporal Umbra: hell no 01:15:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ok thats enough cringe for now 01:16:10 CHAT Raelcontor: shudders 01:16:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what else to talk about 01:16:25 CHAT Raelcontor: memes 01:16:27 CHAT Raelcontor: no jk 01:16:32 CHAT Raelcontor: moussaieff has a new habitat 01:16:47 CHAT Startropolis: smeme pings me wtf 01:16:47 CHAT Raelcontor: its like a 30 gallon tank now 01:17:02 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 01:17:06 CHAT Raelcontor: new substrate 01:17:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yey 01:17:18 CHAT Raelcontor: hes a lot happier 01:17:33 CHAT Raelcontor: ,,,, 01:17:37 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:17:37 CHAT Raelcontor: my lizard moussaieff 01:17:40 CHAT Raelcontor: not mrd 01:17:46 CHAT Raelcontor: /me sweats nervously 01:17:49 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o h 01:17:54 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 01:18:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: f a c c 01:18:21 CHAT Raelcontor: yes i am holding a 16 foot tall fictional character hostage in a lizard tank 01:18:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: why am i imagining that 01:18:41 CHAT Raelcontor: bc its funny 01:18:44 CHAT Raelcontor: ;V 01:18:45 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e p 01:18:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: lets see here 01:19:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what pets do i have 01:19:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: 6 dogs 01:19:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: all the same breed 01:19:23 CHAT Raelcontor: i have an uromastyx, a blue tongued skink, a black lab, a puggle, and 2 cats 01:19:32 CHAT Raelcontor: the cats are a gay couple 01:19:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: thats basically the only pets i have 01:19:57 CHAT Raelcontor: feeding time is fucking unreal in my house 01:19:58 CHAT Raelcontor: LOL 01:20:31 CHAT Temporal Umbra: o h 01:21:04 CHAT Raelcontor: ye 01:21:11 CHAT Raelcontor: just a bunch of furry animals attacking u 01:22:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: now if you excuse me ill go look at some eddsworld fanart and question life 01:22:05 CHAT Raelcontor: ah 01:22:07 CHAT Raelcontor: eddsworld 01:22:08 CHAT Raelcontor: is that 01:22:11 CHAT Raelcontor: ...still a thing 01:22:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e p 01:22:23 CHAT Raelcontor: o 01:22:29 CHAT Raelcontor: i was like obsessed in 5th grade 01:22:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the fandom revived after two new episodes 01:22:53 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and the fact tord came back 01:22:54 CHAT Raelcontor: they brought tord back didnt they 01:22:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: y e p 01:24:05 CHAT Raelcontor: nobody even missed tord i dont think 01:24:13 CHAT Raelcontor: i know i didnt 01:24:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: tord still has his rabid fangirls 01:25:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: to the point theres a bunch of ocs of a headcanon for him 01:25:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: or theory 01:25:34 CHAT Temporal Umbra: whatever you call it 01:26:55 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:29:53 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:33:29 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 02:19:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 19:09:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 19:29:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 19:49:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 19:55:54 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 19:56:04 CHAT Leucippus: mbd shut the fuck up 19:56:49 CHAT Raelcontor: o 19:57:28 CHAT Leucippus: hi 19:58:53 CHAT Raelcontor: hi 19:59:35 CHAT Leucippus: how r u 20:00:38 CHAT Raelcontor: tired 20:01:39 CHAT Leucippus: same 20:02:54 CHAT Leucippus: everyone in my house is sleep and I'm sitting here drawing 20:03:24 CHAT Raelcontor: tfw people think the earth is still flat 20:04:15 CHAT Leucippus: my uncle thinks that we have not gone into space 20:04:56 CHAT Raelcontor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2JaM86xpqo 20:05:23 CHAT Raelcontor: smallim wheezing 20:06:03 CHAT Leucippus: the comments are beyond funny 20:08:03 CHAT Raelcontor: how do people even think the earth is flat 20:08:13 CHAT Leucippus: simple minded 20:08:20 CHAT Leucippus: can't let go of the passed 20:08:40 CHAT Raelcontor: they like starting pointless arguments 20:08:51 CHAT Raelcontor: smallconspiracy theory: OF thinks the earth is flat 20:08:56 CHAT Leucippus: STOP 20:09:13 CHAT Leucippus: lol 20:09:45 CHAT Leucippus: there's more than enough info that proves that the world is a sphere 20:10:01 CHAT Raelcontor: lol ikr 20:10:22 CHAT Raelcontor: >equator 20:10:28 CHAT Raelcontor: >seasons 20:10:32 CHAT Raelcontor: >north pole south pole 20:10:45 CHAT Raelcontor: >moon?? 20:10:48 CHAT Raelcontor: >honestly 20:11:12 CHAT Leucippus: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tashmarine.png 20:11:50 CHAT Leucippus: anyway 20:17:29 CHAT Leucippus: wiki is slow today... 20:21:29 CHAT Leucippus: !fun 20:21:32 CHAT Leucippus: !on 20:21:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 20:21:38 CHAT Leucippus: !log 20:21:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 20:21:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 3 messages logged. 20:21:43 CHAT Leucippus: !fun 20:21:43 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Fun you say? You may be looking for this: http://theuselessweb.com 20:51:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 20:51:30 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 20:52:28 CHAT Raelcontor: hi peri 20:53:38 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 20:54:26 CHAT Raelcontor: o 21:11:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:14:07 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 21:31:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 21:33:47 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 21:35:45 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 21:40:05 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 21:50:19 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 21:52:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 21:55:18 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 21:57:12 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:04:43 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 22:35:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Nothing to log. Wow this chat has been dead for a while lol. 22:38:17 CHAT Leucippus: raelcontor 22:38:21 CHAT Raelcontor: what 22:38:31 CHAT Leucippus: the time has come 22:38:40 CHAT Leucippus: for you to LIP SYNC 22:38:41 CHAT Leucippus: For 22:38:42 CHAT Leucippus: your 22:38:45 CHAT Leucippus: LIFE 22:39:00 CHAT Raelcontor: what 22:40:07 CHAT Leucippus: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2NLRfaySBg 22:41:16 JOIN DaniSkies has warped in 22:41:28 CHAT DaniSkies: /me falls 22:41:34 CHAT Leucippus: hi 22:41:39 CHAT DaniSkies: hyello 22:42:33 CHAT DaniSkies: smallisi should probably just drop all of my mannerisms, give up on life, and talk like a normal person now that i've said that again... 22:44:27 CHAT Leucippus: o 22:44:50 CHAT Raelcontor: o 22:45:18 CHAT DaniSkies: o 22:45:22 CHAT DaniSkies: !donut 22:45:23 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: big◯/big 22:45:26 CHAT DaniSkies: perfect 22:47:42 CHAT Raelcontor: every time you close your eyes you see 2015 DAK 22:47:53 CHAT Raelcontor: /me tapes eyes open 22:48:12 CHAT DaniSkies: holy shit 22:48:20 CHAT Raelcontor: /me uncategorizes them so that cal can say hes gonna delete them 22:48:24 CHAT Raelcontor: /me lets cal delete them 22:48:29 CHAT Raelcontor: /me sheds a single tear 22:48:35 CHAT DaniSkies: you could always message cal i mean 22:48:54 CHAT Raelcontor: smalli dont want people to suffer 22:49:24 CHAT Raelcontor: if cals in canon chat ill pm 22:49:28 CHAT DaniSkies: smalltmw you wake up one morning and look like tracer CHAT /smallthat only happens to me? CHAT damn. 22:49:47 CHAT Raelcontor: *looks* 22:49:50 CHAT Raelcontor: *sees sapphirebot* 22:49:53 CHAT Raelcontor: *sweats aggressively* 22:50:11 QUIT Leucippus has warped out 22:50:19 JOIN Leucippus has warped in 22:50:29 CHAT Raelcontor: Welcome to the Crystal Palace ~ Don't forget to read the Chatroom Policy. WARNING: SPOILERS FOR STEVEN FLOATS ARE IN THE CHAT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION. CHAT 6:50 CHAT Raelcontor CHAT i need cal desparately CHAT not romantically 22:50:50 CHAT DaniSkies: omf 22:51:16 CHAT Raelcontor: Raelcontor CHAT its not the same it's urgent. i must remove some cringe CHAT 6:50 CHAT Imroflo CHAT oooo what cringe CHAT 6:51 CHAT Raelcontor CHAT the cringe channel CHAT dot tumblr dot com 22:54:38 CHAT Leucippus: speaking of delete 22:54:54 CHAT Leucippus: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Zen%27s_Things 22:55:01 CHAT Leucippus: Time to let that go 22:55:04 CHAT Raelcontor: nobody said delete 22:55:12 CHAT Leucippus: remove* 22:55:15 CHAT Leucippus: oops 22:55:29 CHAT Raelcontor: you want me to delete the entire page?? 22:55:39 CHAT Leucippus: Yep 22:55:43 CHAT Raelcontor: o 22:55:56 CHAT Raelcontor: ill do it 22:56:01 CHAT Raelcontor: glares at dani 22:56:08 CHAT Leucippus: Just transferring things to my sandbox 22:56:25 CHAT Raelcontor: its dead 22:56:45 CHAT Leucippus: may it rest in piss 22:57:34 CHAT Leucippus: Now for a fresh new start 22:59:07 CHAT DaniSkies: me what 22:59:15 CHAT DaniSkies: why glare at me ;; 22:59:32 CHAT Raelcontor: me internally: ODD and MSD need a ship name 22:59:34 CHAT Raelcontor: me: 22:59:39 CHAT Raelcontor: me: bigfish kabob i remember 22:59:54 CHAT DaniSkies: o shiet 22:59:55 CHAT DaniSkies: okay so 23:00:07 CHAT DaniSkies: my accounts going through the rename process right now 23:00:08 CHAT DaniSkies: yeye 23:00:14 CHAT DaniSkies: so if you need me : skype land 23:00:16 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 23:00:32 CHAT DaniSkies: 420AssFuckingFurry6988 23:00:34 CHAT DaniSkies: /me shot 23:00:43 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 23:00:45 QUIT DaniSkies has warped out 23:04:30 CHAT Leucippus: /me waits for the new name 23:12:11 CHAT Raelcontor: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:DearlySkies 23:21:44 CHAT Leucippus: o 23:22:10 CHAT Leucippus: why didn't it save xyr profile? 23:22:22 CHAT Raelcontor: shrugs 23:28:17 CHAT Leucippus: Can you also delete 23:28:20 CHAT Leucippus: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:ZEN!!!!!.png 23:28:46 CHAT Leucippus: please? 23:30:47 CHAT Raelcontor: ya 23:33:16 CHAT Raelcontor: i like the FROOT bg u used 23:33:20 CHAT Raelcontor: for your new logo i mean 23:33:31 CHAT Raelcontor: syeah i like marina, sue me 23:33:37 CHAT Leucippus: smallI spelt my name wrong... 23:33:42 CHAT Leucippus: And I love her too 23:33:55 CHAT Raelcontor: just say it was on purpose 23:34:05 CHAT Leucippus: nahhh I'm redoing it 23:34:48 JOIN DearlySkies has warped in 23:35:00 CHAT Raelcontor: HAHHAHAHA YOU DONT HAVE CSS 23:35:06 CHAT DearlySkies: wh 23:35:10 CHAT Raelcontor: /me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 23:35:13 CHAT DearlySkies: refresh you doofus 23:35:22 CHAT Raelcontor: god dammit 23:35:27 CHAT DearlySkies: i very well have css i planned ahead 23:35:36 CHAT Raelcontor: yeah whatever 23:35:36 CHAT Startropolis: i saw i'd get fired if i didnt get on chat spls dont fire me 23:35:37 CHAT Raelcontor: :T 23:35:55 CHAT Raelcontor: so like 23:36:02 CHAT Raelcontor: ..um.. 23:36:25 CHAT Startropolis: uh 23:36:31 CHAT DearlySkies: ehmm 23:36:33 JOIN Fruitphox has warped in 23:36:33 CHAT Raelcontor: i forgot CD existed today 23:36:40 CHAT Raelcontor: ok fruit youre un-fired 23:36:44 CHAT Raelcontor: like i 23:36:52 CHAT Raelcontor: "ok i have,, mrd msd sjd sodg odd" 23:36:55 CHAT Raelcontor: "thats all right?" 23:37:00 CHAT Raelcontor: >30 minutes later 23:37:06 CHAT Raelcontor: "bigCENTENARY/big" 23:37:06 CHAT DearlySkies: rip 23:37:51 CHAT Raelcontor: CD is like the most forgettable character tbh 23:38:13 CHAT DearlySkies: oh shit 23:38:14 CHAT Raelcontor: nothing notable about him whatsoever 23:38:20 CHAT Raelcontor: /me squints 23:38:26 CHAT Raelcontor: /me slowly deletes CD 23:38:33 CHAT Raelcontor: no jk i need him hes a plot device 23:38:54 CHAT Raelcontor: me: looks at wiki activity 23:38:57 CHAT Raelcontor: me: looks at dani 23:38:58 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm about to post the next lowy episode ;w; 23:39:01 CHAT DearlySkies: m,e 23:39:02 CHAT DearlySkies: *me 23:39:07 CHAT Raelcontor: iyou done? 23:39:45 CHAT Raelcontor: i dont like garnet for admin favicons tbh,,, 23:40:04 CHAT Raelcontor: just saying,,, 23:40:18 CHAT DearlySkies: nah i ain't done 23:40:22 CHAT DearlySkies: wait wh 23:40:23 CHAT DearlySkies: i mean 23:40:28 CHAT DearlySkies: who else would we use ?? 23:40:36 CHAT Raelcontor: rainbow quartz 23:40:41 CHAT Raelcontor: thats like,,, the only other option 23:40:51 CHAT DearlySkies: well 23:40:52 CHAT Raelcontor: which sucks bc 23:40:56 CHAT Raelcontor: the wiki BG 23:41:04 CHAT DearlySkies: we could go fanon which len and ame seem to not go along with rn 23:41:20 CHAT DearlySkies: okay, now i'm done 23:41:23 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Stray_(SVep) 23:41:25 CHAT Raelcontor: or ever 23:41:25 CHAT Raelcontor: lol 23:41:26 CHAT DearlySkies: /me boop 23:42:29 CHAT Raelcontor: you know what i noticed 23:42:31 CHAT Raelcontor: like 23:42:40 CHAT Raelcontor: i started capitalizing Diamond 23:42:42 CHAT Raelcontor: and now everyone does 23:42:51 CHAT Raelcontor: smallwhy do i capitalize it 23:43:21 CHAT DearlySkies: It acts as a title 23:43:22 CHAT Fruitphox: probably because in the show Diamond is a name for different characters 23:43:24 CHAT DearlySkies: in SU 23:43:29 CHAT Raelcontor: tru 23:43:36 CHAT Raelcontor: /me stares off into distance 23:43:52 CHAT Raelcontor: /me quietly is happy about lack of requests 23:43:54 CHAT DearlySkies: 90 more edits and i'm at 2000 23:43:57 CHAT DearlySkies: smallaaayis 23:43:58 CHAT Raelcontor: /me is also, very slightly offended 23:44:05 CHAT Raelcontor: /me but mostly happy 23:44:17 CHAT Leucippus: s95 until I reach 100 23:44:28 CHAT Leucippus: I can't count 23:44:31 CHAT DearlySkies: it's like 8 pm ish, people are coming home and others are eating dinner, some are asleep like losers, and other stuff 23:44:35 CHAT Leucippus: let me try that again 23:44:42 CHAT DearlySkies: /me applauds for leu 23:44:45 CHAT Raelcontor: 0 until 2000 23:44:48 CHAT Raelcontor: bigbecause i have 2300 23:44:50 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 23:45:00 CHAT Fruitphox: 407 until I reach 1000 23:45:06 CHAT Fruitphox: 497* 23:45:18 CHAT Leucippus: *75 23:45:20 CHAT Leucippus: wow lag 23:45:35 CHAT Leucippus: I'm so far behind now 23:45:54 CHAT DearlySkies: I'm enjoying Leu's goals though 23:46:09 CHAT Leucippus: I'm about to start crying 23:46:16 CHAT DearlySkies: 4. Be number one on the wiki. 23:46:48 CHAT Leucippus: I need to update my profile though... 23:46:55 CHAT Leucippus: I HAVE SO MUCH SHIT TO DO 23:47:01 CHAT DearlySkies: I think i'm going to put sweet dreams timaeus on my profile 23:47:06 CHAT DearlySkies: /me thinks for a good while 23:47:07 CHAT Raelcontor: bigno 23:47:12 CHAT Raelcontor: bigleave it on msds page 23:47:26 CHAT Raelcontor: o actually um 23:47:28 CHAT DearlySkies: /me slowly reaches for Moonsetter instead 23:47:34 CHAT Raelcontor: rainbow quartz gems looks pretty nice 23:47:38 CHAT Raelcontor: with our theme 23:47:49 CHAT Raelcontor: i thought it would blend in too much but it doesnt 23:47:52 CHAT Raelcontor: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Quartz_(Canon) 23:48:09 CHAT DearlySkies: yes that would look nice 23:48:15 CHAT DearlySkies: /me thinks for a good long while 23:48:16 CHAT Raelcontor: .... 23:48:17 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 23:48:39 CHAT Raelcontor: ok i need to go for a bit 2016 04 23